Are we worlds apart?
by secret88
Summary: AU. Fem Fai. I'm tired of yaoi and shonen-ai....Fai is a girl with a neat life. That is until she met someone...Please DO NOT read if all you'll do is say how crappy this fic is, i have some feelings ya know?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First TRC fic…please be nice….Just popped in my mind while thinking ideas about my other fics..hehehe…

Are We Worlds Apart?

Chapter 1

She opened her sapphire eyes then glared at her annoying alarm clock before turning it off. It read 6:30 a.m., time to go to school. Fye sighed, why does school need to be so damn early?

She took a ten-minute shower, dries her blonde hair, dressed for school, then go down stairs for breakfast. Fye skipped past her twin, Yuui, and said good morning to her, grabbed a toast, sip some juice, bid their parents goodbye, and with Yuui, go to school in their white crosswind drove by their driver (obviously).

The twin's school is a five-minute drive from their house, _if _there's no traffic. But since there always traffic; it is a ten-minute drive from their house. Leaving the twins to chat with their classmates for five minutes until the school bell rang in 7:00 a.m.; Fye sat beside the window (left side) in the last row, Yuui sat beside the door (right side) in the first row.

Yes, they were completely separated so the teachers would know who's who.

After sitting and listening to their teacher for two hours and forty minutes, the twins will take a break with their classmates, which last for twenty minutes. After that, another two hours of choking with knowledge the teachers pushed onto them need to pass before a forty minute lunch break. After another two hours and forty minutes, their merciless school will end.

Then, Fye will go straight to their house in the same white crosswind they come to school with while Yuui goes to her art classes and will be home after an hour.

Fye followed this schedule for the past 15 years of her life, which is her whole life. Truth to be told, Fye has her life planned from her birth to her entering her tomb by her parents. And anyone who's like that will want a change for sure, but then again, she can't do anything about it. A high-class blonde like her needs to obey her parents unless she wants her credit cards cut. Yes, she knows that she can't do anything about it.

But she doesn't know that _something _and _someone _else could. A damn battery and a certain sixteen-year-old raven-haired, red-eyed fraternity leader could change her pristine-planned life.

"It stopped! Hey, it stopped!" Fye said indignantly, her sister, Yuui, stopped drawing then looked at her, and saw that her sister's beloved snow globe stopped humming its melody and stopped flashing its cute lights. "Just buy another battery, honey." Her mother chuckled at her behavior.

"But the store is ten-minutes away, and Watanuki is having the car's tires changed. He won't be back until twilight." Fye whined. "Do you want me to accompany you to the store?" Yuui asked with a smile. Their dad, however, frowned from the newspaper he's reading. "Fye, you shouldn't be bothering your sister from her homework. Why don't you ask Chii to accompany you?" he said. Fye sighed, not that she dislikes the said maid, but her likes is Yuui to accompany her.

But in this circumstance, there's no way it'll happen, she'll just be alone, if Yuui's not coming with her. Just like as if her mother read her mind, "Be careful on going alone outside, Fye". Fye looked at her, nodded then dash out their house.

After fifteen minutes, Fye was later seen freeing the battery she bought from its sealed pack. However, the consequence of this act is having the battery rolling off to a human less (if that's a word) street. The battery keep rolling and Fye keep chasing it until a god-sent someone stopped it.

That god-sent someone was a boy. He stopped the battery with his feet and picked it up with a smirk.

"Yours?"

"Yes." Fye panted as she caught up with the battery. Up close, the boy was taller than she was; he has raven hair that was short and spiky and has unusual red eyes. "Thanks."

"Be careful with your things, little girl."

Fye's blood boiled, 'little girl?' How dare he think she's five years old? Yes, he is taller than she is but he only looked like he's a year older.

"Kurogane!"

The boy's eyes widen, even if he didn't turn to see who's calling him, he knew. He knew his life would be in danger if she doesn't do anything. Only one thing can save him now.

So he kissed the blonde in front of him.

For those who like it, please review or else I won't continue this fic…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tomyo ran and called him. He said to her that he has a girlfriend that he loves so that he can't answer her feelings. But then, she asked his underlings, they said that he doesn't have one.

She can't believe it! He tricked her!

But now, she knew what she'd do. She want him, and the only thing that can make her back out is if he has a girlfriend. And she knew that he doesn't have. Then she found him.

"Kurogane!"

She halted. He was kissing someone. In the middle of an empty street!

"Kurogane?"

Kurogane faced her. He put his arms around the shoulder of the blonde then said, "Meet my girlfriend".

Fye heard someone calling 'Kurogane'. But before she knew who Kurogane is, lips went in physical contact with hers. His lips. Then, he stopped but snaked his arms around her shoulders.

Then, she realized, that a girl a year older than her was there.

"Kurogane?" Oh, so he's Kurogane. Fye thought. Kurogane then said, "Meet my girlfriend, Tomoyo".

The Tomoyo girl looked at Fye as if Fye's a five year old who stole her candy away from her. Then, she ran away. When the girl went, Kurogane dropped his hand then sighed, "She's such a nuisance. Guess this will get her out of my way".

Fye body is still in shock but her mind analyzed what happen. To drive his admirer/stalker away this Kurogane guy used her. It's okay with her. She's happy that she helped someone in need. But this guy still has a problem. The battery is still not in her hand.

So as her body unfroze, she kicked his knees. The kick didn't hurt him but it shocked him to an extent he moved away from her.

"Give it back!" she demanded.

"Give what back?!"

"Just give it-"

"If it's the battery-"

"Give it back." Fye said, narrowing her eyes. Kurogane sighed as he throw the battery to her then started to walk away but stopped when Fye screamed, "Give it back!"

He turned around, exasperated, then demanded "What the hell do you want?!"

"Give it back. Give it back. Give my FIRST kiss back!!!"

Kurogane was flabbergasted. He don't know if he will be annoyed at her screams, sorry that he stole her first kiss, amused that she's making a big scandal about it, or something else. But before he could do anything, Fye stopped him.

"What's your name?"

"Kurogane…"

"Give it back, Kurogane!"

"How the hell am I suppose to give it back?!?"

"I'm going to sue you, pervert!"

"I know I'm at fault here, but you have no right to shout at me!"

"Sexual harasser!"

"Look, I will explain if you calm down!"

"Rapist!"

"It was just a kiss!"

"Someone help!"

"It was against my will also!"

And then Fye ran away. Kurogane was stunned at her, stared at her running form. After a moment, Kurogane shrugged. This is why I don't have a girlfriend, girls are a nuisance.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the people who encouraged me in continuing this…At first I was quite depressed when some of the reviews kinda condemn this fic…But now that I started thinking about it in another angel..The hell don't review if you didn't like it! I've put some warning on the summary so what the hell?!?

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC…If I did Yuuko will have more roles and Fye is a girl.;..

Chapter 3

Fye finally reached her house. She ran past her mother, father, and Yuui. All three looked at each other as she ran upstairs.

"I think I saw her holding the battery, why is she still crying?"

"Why is she crying over a battery?"

"Mom, Dad, I think she's not crying over that battery."

"Why, then?"

Fye hate him. That man, she's going to curse him until she dies. She wanted her first kiss be taken by her true love. Not just by someone who picked up rolling batteries in the street. So she was still cursing at the image of Kurogane when she fell early asleep in 5:00 p.m.

She woke up two hours later, took a hot bath, and then prepared to go to sleep again. Fye was about to be claimed by sleep when knocks interrupted.

"Are you awake?"

It was her twin; she unlocked the door and beam up to Yuui. Yuui, returning the smile, entered then faced her. "So what happened?" Then Fye found herself pouring to Yuui what happened that afternoon. After she finished, Yuui started, "I think there's nothing wrong in what happened. I mean-" "Nothing! Nothing?! It was my first kiss!!!" Fye protested. "Just look at this angle. You've helped him. And as if, you're ever going to meet him. Just forget him."

But Yuui is very, very wrong.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Fye practically shouted.

She had a long day, a very long tiring one. So, Fye decided that she'd go somewhere else relaxing; she called her mom & Watanuki, the driver and said that she'll be going somewhere to relax.

When she was five, she found an old park with an aged yet beautiful fountain, if she's not at home or at their school, she'll be here. She told only Yuui about this but she doesn't seem interested in coming here. So only Fye should be in this park because, other people forsaken this place. She should be alone here, but to her dismay, she's not.

"You don't own this park, little girl. I can be here whenever and for whatever reason I want to be." A red-eyed, raven-haired guy by the name of Kurogane answered back in his lying position on the bench.

"I'm not 'little girl'. I'm Fye." She said much more calmly, sitting in the bench beside the one Kurogane's on.

"You seem to be in a better mood than yesterday, Fye."

Fye tingle when Kurogane said her name. The reason is something she'll know much, much later. "Well, sorry about that. I just became hysterical because it's really my first kiss."

Kurogane smiled his canine smile then tease, "Fifteen and not yet kissed."

Fye went bright pink at this then shouted, "Shut Up!!!"

Kurogane laughed manically, making Fye went bright magenta.

"You're like a cat. Calm now, mad and furious later."

Fye, by now, was bright red.

Then, it's her time to hurl insult now. "Well, you're like a dog."

"And how is that?!" He said in a bark-like manner.

"You sleep anywhere, kiss some someone you don't know in the middle of the street, and you bark. Oh, I know now, I'm going to call you, Kuro-wan-wan! (A/N: Wan-wan: barking dog)"

Kurogane growled having nicknames is one thing he doesn't like.

So, Fye, in short, forgive him from the thing that happened yesterday. And Kurogane has found himself a highly annoying girl friend.

A/n: Ive been reading other TRC fics…I'm confused at the spelling of Fye's name…To ayone who knows please correct my spelling if it's wrong…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hahaha…I'm back…Haaaa….please bear with me….I've finished writing this story a long time ago but I don't know why I'm lazy at updating….Merry Christmas…

Disclaimer: Nope never own it…don't sue me for this jumbled plot….

Chapter 4

Everyday, Fai found herself in the park with Kurogane, sometimes being teased by him, other times teasing him. There would be times that a boy aged fourteen or fifteen will come running to Kurogane saying, "President, we need help!" Then, Kurogane will leave cutting their time together short, leaving Fai to go alone. But there are rare times that Kurogane will accompany her up to her street. He never comes in front or near their house though.

And every night, Fai find herself wondering who Kurogane is, she'll fall asleep thinking about him and wake up thinking about him.

Then the day came where she can't handle it and blurted all her thoughts out. Kurogane looked at her with a quizzical look. Then as if he decided to tell her, he said.

"I am me. The last time I saw Chun-Yang was when the day I met you. Hmm… I study at Eriol Academy."

"Then who are those boys calling you 'President'?"

Kurogane grinned at her, but it's the kind of grin that tells people I-am-not-telling-you. Fai frowned, and then insisted. "Pretty please, Kuro-pup?"

Kurogane sighed then looked at her seriously, "You won't be afraid of me, will you?" Fai was shocked at the question but still she nodded.

"They're my brothers."

Fai was confused it's impossible for a person to have so many brothers unless you're mother has 67 children. Then, it dawned to her.

"Fraternity."

Kurogane nodded, "I built it when I was thirteen, three years ago-" he was stopped by Fai's laughter.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!?" Kurogane asked.

"I thought…I thought that…it was something…something serious…like…like assassins. Kuro-wan-wan." Fai said between her laughter and giggles.

Apparently, Kuro-wan-wan's mood lightens up as he started laughing with her, even if it's not funny at all.

Then she stopped. Kurogane stopped also. She stared at him for minutes, then as if she hit a nerve "What?!" came bursting from him.

Fai chuckled, "Since I felt I made you say something top-secret. Can I tell you something in return?" Kurogane nodded.

"Do you really, really want to know?"

"Of course."

"Don't tell anybody okay?"

"Just spill it already."

"This is a ten-year-old secret between me and my twin sister Yuui, I told you about her right?"

"Yes"

"When they were five, Fai's dream is to become an artist, so she draws everyday. She always shows Yuui her drawings. Yuui love all of them. Then, one day, Yuui decided to show it to their parents. However, she fell asleep while waiting. Her father sees her with the drawing; it was very good for a five year old. So he decided to admit Yuui to art classes. He said it to them the next morning. Yuui know that Fai would love if she were admitted to the art classes. But she doesn't know how. Then an idea came to her mind. The next day, Yuui came home from the art class; she was excited because the teacher said she was talented. Fai congratulated her and was truly happy for her sister. Do you know why, Kuro-tango?"

Kurogane smirked. "You should have just said to him that you were not the one who drew the drawing. You could have just saved yourself from exchanging names with your sister."

Fai smiled. He understands her.

Fai thought about Kurogane. She thought about why she didn't become afraid of him. Their father warned them not to join any sorority or fraternity, when they asked him why, he told them stories like if you joined any sorority or frat, they will tear your eyes out, shave your hair to baldness, skin you. Things like that, and even when they knew that what their father told them was only exaggeration, the twins still are afraid about those organizations. She thought that those who are in frat and sorority are violent, scary, and gruesome people. She even thought that she would not tell anybody about her and her twin's secret.

But all of her views about it changed.

Maybe because of Kurogane

_Kurogane…_

Because he's a dog

_And how is that?!_

Because he's _her _barking dog

_Oh! I know now, I'm going to call you, Kuro-wan-wan!_

Because he's a student of Eriol Academy

_Hmm…I study at Eriol Academy_

Because he never saw Chun-Yang again

_The last time I saw her was the day when I met you_

Because he understand what happened

_You should have just said to him that you were not the one who drew the drawing._

Even if he build a frat

_I built it when I was thirteen, three years ago-_

Even if he always shouts at her

_What the hell was wrong with you?!?_

She knew she'd never be afraid or angry at him

Because he's Kurogane

_I am me._

Because she loved him.

Fai was shattered by the thought. She loved him. She loved someone she barely knows. She loved someone she shouldn't have.

She was Fai D. Flourite, one of the daughters of the president of the richest technology company. She and her twin Yuui were ranked one in the whole high school department. She was the president of their class while Yuui was the vice-president. She was beautiful. She was blonde.

And yet she fell in love with Kurogane. Kurogane, kuro-wan-wan, the president of a fraternity. Kurogane, a student of Eriol Academy, the poorest school ever written in history. Kurogane, the guy who picked her rolling battery then kissed her to get away from a girl. Kurogane, a guy she doesn't know yet loved deeply.

She needs to tell someone, she needs to have someone who understands her. She needs Yuui. She ran from her room to Yuui's the knocked frantically. After she heard the door unlocked, Yuui yawning "hey, evening Fai-chan…" she found herself sobbing at her sister's lap with Yuui patting her head "there, there…"

After she finished talking (like last time), she find Yuui rubbing her chin thinking very, very hard. "I don't think that it's the way you think. You're wrong."

"Wrong?"

"As long as you love him, you don't need to worry, love would find a way."

"I know I shouldn't worry about it, but what am I supposed to do?"

"What about knowing what he feels about you?"

"What?! Saying something like 'Kuro-pon, do you love me?'?"

"Well, not directly."

"Kuro-tan, to whom does that car belong?" Fai asked pointing at the black Honda in the park.

"A friend."

A pause

"Kurogane…"

Kurogane open one eye then saw the blonde looking at him with a worried look on her. He sat up, "What's up?" the blonde never call him that way since she invented his ridiculous nicknames.

"Well, if… if I date with… with someone…what will you feel?"

Kurogane looked at her. What an absurd question. He fell back the bench. "Of course, I'll be happy for you. You find someone you love and love you back, it's wonderful for you." He said turning his back on her. He didn't hear the sob coming from the blonde.

Then, after a moment of silence, Kurogane turned around and sat up when he saw no blonde. "Shit…"

He's not jealous. He's not going to be jealous even if I date someone else. He's going to be happy even if I date someone! I'm a fool hoping he'll say he'll be!

Fai's thoughts and mood were reflected by weather. Right after she ran from the park, it pours cats and dogs.

_Cats and Dogs_

_Fai and Kurogane_

Fai found a dark corner, which provides her shelter from the rain but not from the reality. She was crying there for author-knows hours. Then she heard someone.

"Look, a beautiful girl got stranded in the rain."

Fai looked up and saw a twenty-year-old guy nudging two other guys.

"She's blonde."

"She's pretty."

By the grins, Fai knew what going to happen to her. She looked around; nobody can come to her aid. As she tried to run, she felt hands on her arms and felt her back coming in contact with the wet, muddy road. "No, please, no." Fai pleaded with her eyes closed. She heard laughter. And only one face came to her mind.

"KUROGANE!!!"

A/N: I know you're getting tired of this but please…review anyone?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: FLUFF ALERT!!!! Sorry it's not that _other_ alert…

Disclaimer: I wish that I own it…

Chapter 5: Can You Love Me?

"Kurogane…"

Fai heard shouts then the pressure on her arm lifting. Then she opened her rain-combined-with-tears-filled eyes.

Her vision was blurring. All she can she was figures. Fai get a grip on yourself. Focusing her eyes, she saw the guys who tried to harass her and…

No…

This can't be happening…

Kurogane…

Fai saw the guy who grabbed her arm punched Kurogane, he doubled up, but Kurogane kicked him in his sensitive area, hard.

The guy fell unconscious.

Then another one, head locked him, but he was able to throw the guy off him. The last one came running from Kurogane's left; he was holding a knife.

As he was attacked, Kurogane grabbed the wrist, which held the weapon then jabbed his elbow to the attacker's neck, rendering him unconscious.

The one who head locked Kurogane, regain his posture, and then started to him again. However, Kurogane was younger, leaner, and faster than he was. Before, he could give Kurogane any damage he was punched in the stomach.

The three realized what happened to them, and then run away screaming. Partly because they were beaten, other was that Kurogane has given them the murderous stare and grin (Which is effective since his red eyes and sharpened teeth give the aura of a vampire).

He turns back to where the blonde sits (near the black Honda, which magically appeared) and he opened the door then offered his hand to the shocked blonde.

"Get in the car; you'll freeze yourself to death in the rain. Anyway, cats hate the rain, right?"

Fai looked at the hand Kurogane is offering, and then much to Kurogane's surprise she swats it away.

"Why, do you care? You don't care a damn even if I freeze to death here."

Kurogane was shocked at the statement; "I care" was the only thing he can say.

Fai's sapphire eyes glare at him. "You don't even care if I was to see someone else. You're not going to be jealous even if I date someone. You don't care a damn about me."

Kurogane was furious with the blonde's rambling; she's really going to get sick if she doesn't get inside the car. He started to say, "What the hell are you say-" but was stopped by Fai's three words.

"I love you."

Kurogane stared at her in the eyes, and then she looked away saying "Leave me alone". There was a very long pause then she heard the near car's door closing. She cried.

She thought he'd left her until she felt rain-soaked yet warm lips crashing into hers.

Kurogane looked at her. Then, he closed the car's door, and kissed her.

Fai felt her hands act according on their own will, they were snaking around Kurogane's neck to pull him closer. The kiss deepened in each second until Kurogane pulled away.

"The cat's going to have a fever if she went on like this." He smirked at her, and then he carried her bridal-style to the car.

The black Honda stay rooted in its spot, as if its owner leaves it alone in the middle of the storm. However, the truth is the owner is inside the car with his lover.

Kurogane's black t-shirt was strewn in the driver's seat while Fai's top lay beside them. Just before Fai open Kurogane's pants, something clicked in the older one's mind. He stopped Fai from doing whatever she will then said, "This is wrong."

Fai looked at him. "You don't really love me do you?" Kurogane didn't answer; he just put on back his T-shirt then zips his pants. While he does this, Fai's mind was filled with her own thoughts.

As Kurogane, hands her top back to her, their hand briefly touched and they looked at each other. Fai took a firm hold of his hand then gazed at his eyes.

"Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?" Kurogane was playing dumb but Fai won't budge.

"The kiss."

No answer.

"Do you love me?"

Still no answer.

Kurogane was squeezing his way to the driver's seat, and then he felt Fai, grab his t-shirt. She was still in her underwear, clutching his clothes. "Answer me." She was demanding at him.

"Answer me. Please answer me." Now, she's pleading. Kurogane looked at her then slowly, very slowly, he embraces her.

"Yes, I do. I do love you. It's just that, not now, we can't do that now."

Fai smiled, "its okay, I don't want to do it now also; I just want to know if you really love me".

"I do. I love you. I loved the girl who changed her name for the sake of her sister's happiness. I love you."

Fai shrink in his arms. Those words are the words she wanted to hear. She kissed him and then she put her top back on.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for hours! You didn't even call us!" Fai's father bellowed at her. He wasn't usually the loud type but when it comes to his daughters, everybody present in his sermon needs earplugs. "Yuui said that you just walk for fresh air, but who'll walk for fresh air for six hours?! I want the truth Fai D. Flourite! Where have you been?!" he added.

"Just walking around, dad." Fai shrugged then smiled at him, the smile where he can't shout anymore and just give her a light punishment. The smile seems to work, her dad calmed down but still he growled at her, "You're grounded, after school you'll go straight home like you always do in the past, if you're going to buy anything you'll ask Chii or Watanuki to do it. Your places will only be home and school-" A knock interrupted him.

"Come in."

It was Yuui. "Dad I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"In our art class, I was assigned to buy some things for our project, I need Fai."

"You can get Watanuki or Chii to help you carry those things."

"No, I want Fai's help on choosing products with high quality. She's really good at that."

"Okay, then. How long will you be shopping?"

"I don't know. If we don't find the things we need in a store, we'll go to another. So it might take long."

Their dad looked at one twin to another then said "Yuui, keep an eye on Fai".

"Of course I'll keep an eye on her." Then Yuui winked.

When she heard her door closed, Fai hugged Yuui, she knew well what that wink meant. "Thank you, Yuui. For letting me see him again."

"Of course, that's why we're twins, right? But you really need to shop with me. Anyway how was he?"

Now, it's Fai's turn to wink. "I'm dating Kuro-pii."

A/N: I really don't know what push me to write this chappy…I need to sue marshmallows for their fluffiness…

Please Review…


	6. Chapter 6

A triple update!!!!!!!! Chap4 is a normal update, Chap5 an apology for my tardiness and Chap6 a Christmas gift…hehehe….hope you like it….

Disclaimer: Be thankful that I don't own it but maybe someday I will wish for it to Yuuko… ;P

Chapter 6

Of course, the 'grounded' act didn't work on Fai. She's still seeing Kurogane, of course, with Yuui's help.

Fai cherished everything. The teasing moments with him, some exchange of kisses and hugs, holding hands, conversations, all of them. Fai cherishes all of them. She loved him and He loved her. A slice of heaven, she remembers everything they do, every word they exchanged, everything.

Everything except one tiny, little fact.

"I can't believe it…"

"How are we going to say it to him?"

"Yuui, I don't know."

"I don't think he'll accept it easily."

"Yeah, I think so too. Or maybe we can bribe him-"

"What are you thinking, Fai? He's not a child, he's our dad."

"Well, I said maybe."

"You should tell it to him directly."

"No choice."

"WHAT!!! You failed?!? How many subjects?!?"

Fai faced her angry father, there's no way we get out of this, even if Yuui helped her, she's in a terrible situation. "How-ma-ny-sub-jects?!" her father repeated. Fai gulped as she clutched at Yuui, who's right beside her but can't help her to get out this pinch.

"A-A-all of them."

Her dad stared blankly at her then repeated, "All of them?" Fai nodded. "You failed all your exams?" Another nod from Fai. Mr. Fluorite just looked at her for a moment then exploded "What were you thinking?!? You're a senior in high school. If you repeat fourth-year high school, it would be on your permanent record! It could ruin your future!" Their father hissed.

"I'm sorry…"

"This never happened before. What were you doing? What happened to you?!"

The twins hung their heads then keep silent. Their mother was also angry at Fai, so she's not going to lend a hand this time. "What happened?" Their father asked much more calmly. When neither of the girls talks, he growled.

"Fai what happened?"

"…"

"Yuui?"

"…"

Then they hit a nerve. "Tell me what happened or I'll get Yuui out of her art classes."

Their dad really wants the best for his children but if he says, he'll do something he'll really do it. What a choice, Fai thought.

Yuui or Kurogane?

Their dad waited for an answer, Fai bit her lips then looked at the almost crying Yuui. Yuui doesn't need to be punished for her acts, but she knew what her dad would do to Kurogane if he knows. She loved Yuui but she also loved Kurogane. What a liar she is.

"Well?"

"I-I'm dating someone."

Yuui cried as her sister pours on her story to her father. For every minute, they felt their father stiffen at the story. However, Fai left an important detail out of the story, Kurogane's name. Her father doesn't seem to care, anyway. But after the story, his chest rise heavily as he looked at his twins. He breathed deeply and said,

"You're going abroad."

Fai's eyes snap open. "What?"

"You heard me, exactly after your graduation, you're going abroad."

"No, I can't. Dad, I love him! You can't just fling me abroad. No!" Fai said frantically.

Her father faced her and said. "Can't you see that, that love will ruin you? And I can fling you wherever I want. And from now on, you and Yuui are not permitted to go somewhere else except home and school, I'll have Watanuki, Chii, your mother and I, watch you. You can't escape from us."

By then, all can Fai do is to shrink in her bed…

After a month of being a prisoner in the house, Fai finally found out the way to see Kurogane.

Their parents were in a meeting in their company, Watanuki had the car tires changed (again) so Chii and the twins were left at the house. Of course, Chii wants to help the twins, so she did. She let Fai go to that park, but only for an hour. For Fai, an hour was ample enough to talk to Kurogane about the situation at hand. After an hour, she came back. "What happened?" Yuui.

Fai shrugged, "Kuro-rin and I broke up." and smiled.

But deep inside her, she was crying.

And her heart was still crying when she went.

_Fai looked at her lover. They just sat there, holding hands and watching each other._

_Then Fai started to talk but Kurogane silenced her and closed his eyes._

"_Someone in your family find out, right?"_

_Fai nodded and bit her lip._

"_What did they said?"_

"_I-I'm going abroad after graduation…"_

"_Go…"_

_Fai looked at Kurogane, shocked. He's not going to do anything. He's giving up. She stands up from the bench then turns her back on him and said,_

"_Are you saying not to do anything?"_

"_What is there to do?"_

_Fai fought back her tears and whispered aloud, "Here I am thinking that you love me". She didn't look back as she ran away. She didn't see him open his eyes and then put his hand to shield them from the sunlight._

_She didn't also hear him whisper, "I'm letting you go for your sake. But it doesn't mean I don't love you."_

_A tear run down his cheek, "I love you, Fai. Goodbye."_

There's still another chapter before I say bye bye. I think I'll be posting it around New Year's day…

Waa….I reread this chapter like I did with the others….I can't believe I can write something so…so…so…fluffy…

Sorry for those who didn't like it but please still review…pretty please???


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm finally finished updating it…For everyone who reviewed, who take their time saying things that helped me…THANK YOU!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

Fai stared at Suoh Takamura. She just bumped into him; he's a member of Kurogane's fraternity. They met occasionally in the park, when Kurogane was fetched by him. And now, after years, after she came back, she met him again.

"I haven't seen you for a long time, Fai-san. I'm glad you seem well."

"Yup, nine years do seem long, Suoh-kun. How are you?"

"Well, I'm fine but I'm no longer a member of the frat. Well, actually, there's no more frat."

Fai looked at him, "What happened?"

"President Kurogane disbanded it a month after you went. He was like a dead man back then." Suoh said with a little humor in his voice, he smiled a little but frowned again. "He was devoid of any emotion; even the usual grumpiness was lost back then."

"How is he, now?" Fai asked.

Suoh's frown deepened. "We still visit him in his apartment after he disbanded us, but after 11 months, he left also. I don't know where he is now."

Fai frowned but then smiled goofily, "Thank you for letting me borrow your time, Suoh-kun. I'm going now."

"Your welcome."

Fai glared at her sister who was trying to wake her up. "I'm sleepy; I unpacked for about half a day. Go away, Yuui." "I just want to ask you what happened abroad. Are there any cute guys?"

Fai stared at her sister then frowned, Yuui knew well what that mean. "You can't forget Kurogane-san?"

Fai looked away. Yuui smiled sadly for her sister, "Maybe he's your true love. After all, nine years passed and you still can't forget him."

"True love will only be true if you two got together, f-o-r-e-v-e-r. Anyway, you said yourself that love would find a way, if we're meant together, right? It hadn't!" Fai sighed. Yuui looked at her, "I see-Oh!" Fai looked at her sister, glad to change the subject. "What?"

"Fai, did you know that we're going to have a visitor today? He's the son of Dad's best friend. You remember him, right? Uncle Youou. Dad invited his son, though I don't know his name."

"Hmm… You don't know anything about him?"

"Yup, I don't know him even when he might take a role in my life, just like Dad didn't know about Kurogane-san."

Fai darted her twin a dangerous glare. "I was just wondering, you tell Dad what happened, but you didn't mention Kurogane-san's name." Yuui added.

"Dad will hunt him down for sure."

"Yeah, you're right. Now, that I remember we don't know Uncle's first name." Fai's eyes twitched, _what's up with her changing the subject every time? _"Isn't it Youou?"

"No silly, it's his last name. Oh, back to the son of Uncle Youou-"

Yuui was interrupted by a knock it was Chii, "Ma'am called, they are here in a minute so she said you should be downstairs. They're with Sir Youou's child, and Sir Youou himself."

Fai curled up in a ball on the sofa, she heard people coming in from the front door. Then, she heard voices coming to the living room.

"-was quite a rebellious child nine years ago-"

"I know, Fai was like that-"

"-this age produce such rebellious children-"

"-but I heard he's now successful-"

"-very, just like your daughters-"

Bits of the conversation. Fai didn't really care; she was going to dream world when they come in the living room. "Yuui! Fai! You two grown so much since the last time I saw you! And very beautiful to! Oh, he's my son…"

Yuui was nudging at Fai, hard.

Fai looked up and saw…

A face she hadn't seen for a long time but still remembered how it looked…

Unusual red eyes that was as shocked as her own sapphire ones…

Raven hair that was short and spiky…

A mouth that was hanging open, but a sharpened tooth was still visible…

_How ironic, the one who broke the bridge was the one who built it up again. You didn't tell his name, or described him…_

"Kurogane Youou."

Fai know, now, her first kiss was taken by her true love.

A/N: Yeah…That's what happened….

(covers herself with a blanket and a garlic necklace) I know…I know…A lame ending….Haaaa…..I admit my sins but please don't sue me. (tears) I will accept flames but…but… SAYONARA!!!!!!!!

Before I run away let me thank you all those who review, and who plagued me, I want to maintain their animosity for my safety. So all I can do is thank them. You know who you are ;P

Thanks again!!!!


End file.
